She Wolves
by CheekyAlice
Summary: Ever since we've learned we were each other's imprint, it's been a bit awkward. Not to mention that day where I had, uh, yelled, about Seth and I having kids. That probably was not helpful...::Seth x OC
1. Chapter 1

**First twilight fiction! :P hehe, I'm excited. ****Thank you for taking the time to read this! :)**

**She-Wolves**

**Disclaimer: Wait. I'm not Stephanie Myer?**

* * *

Thalia opened up her Mac. "Ree, you have to take this quiz. It's not total bull."

"What animal are you like?" I read out loud. I grinned. "I bet I'm going to be a cat. I mean, look at me! I'm adorable! Not to mention clever!" I said laughing. "What are you?"

Thalia made a face. "A yellow trout or something." she said, pushing her laptop toward me. I laughed, taking her laptop. "Go on, take it. Once you get a bug, we'll see whose laughing." Thalia said, scowling.

I quickly entered in my answers and waited for my results. Please don't be a bug. Please don't be a bug. Thals would never let me live it down. "You are the wolf. You like to be near water, you like to sing, or as wolves call it, howl. You find comfort in packs and are a fast runner. Although you look cute, you can be tough when needed." I read out loud. I made a face. "Cats are cooler though."

"At least you're not a freaking trout!" Thalia said, throwing her hands up.

* * *

I put my head in my hand and tapped my foot against the floor, impatient to be let out of this boring class.

"Will you stop?" The guy next to me hissed. What was his name? Oh, right, Seth. He was a large kid. Easily larger than six feet, and very muscular. I briefly wondered if he was on steroids, then dismissed the thought. Why should I care?

"What, this?" I asked innocently, without looking at him. I tapped my foot louder and harder. I'm not sure why I decided to irritate a guy that could easily pummel me to the ground with one hit. "What's the magic word?"

"Will you _please _stop?" he asked. "I'm really tired and I really need to finish this right now." He said pointing to his work.

I stopped, feeling a little guilty. He really sounded like he could use some sleep. "Sorry." I said sincerely, turning to look him the eyes. He looked back, and suddenly jerked back. His eyes widened, and his mouth curved into a smile. He had a really sweet smile.

"No problem." Seth said, not sounding tired anymore. He continued to stare at me. I fidgeted, and turned back to my work. I suddenly felt really hot. Like sick hot.

I sneaked a peak at him. He was still staring at me. Very openly too. I tugged at my hair, self-conscious.

Just when I was about to burst, the bell rang for lunch. I quickly jammed my binder into my light blue Jansport, and raced out the room, without saying a word to anyone.

I was majorly creeped out. Wasn't it against the laws of teenagers to be staring at each other or something?

I ran into one of the empty girls' bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, checking if I had anything on my face. I didn't look any different, though. My face was a little flushed, but other than that, I looked normal. I had the brown Quileute skin, hazel eyes and wavy dark brown hair that looked nearly black.

I went back out, in search of my friends.

I walked into the cafeteria and toward my table. I saw Thalia talking animatedly to someone. A very big someone. I saw Thalia point to me. I ducked behind someone, pretending to tie my black converse. What to do, what to do?

I want to talk to Thalia, but I don't want to talk about Seth in front of _Seth_.

"Right. Talk to Thalia later, get out of here now." I muttered, liking my idea. I stood up to be facing Thalia. "When did you get here?" I asked, dazed.

"I've been here since you ducked and have been pretending to tie your shoes for the last two minutes. So what do you need to tell me? By the way, Seth, was asking for you, but went back to his table. He seems sweet. Not to mention cute! I approve, you have my blessing. But why the sudden interest in you?" She tapped her finger against her cheek, in her thinking pose.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, okay. So I was tapping my foot waiting for the bell to ring and Seth told me to stop. To annoy him, I made him say please. Then he told me how tired he was- and he sounded really tired- and I just had to apologize. So I looked at him and he like jerked back, smiled and started to stare at me." I paused to take a breath. "After that, I started to feel like really hot. Like I was sick, not the other way you dope." I said, glaring at Thalia's grin. "And I still kind of feel that way."

Thalia furrowed her eyes brows. "Do you feel really sick? Do you need to go to the office? Maybe you should go home."

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll ask Samantha to take my temperature to see if I'm sick."

"Okay..." she said, uncertainly.

"Hey Rebecca," A voice that was really familiar but really shouldn't be, said. _Seth_. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today...?" He looked too adorable. It wasn't fair.

I glanced at his table. Seth was one of the shortest of his friends. They all looked like they could eat me for breakfast and still have room left over for pancakes.

_Rebecca with a side of pancakes. Yum._

I shook the thought out of my head. There were a couple girls, sitting there... But still... They looked _scary_.

I must have dazed into space, cause Thalia was elbowing me.

"Um, I kind of wanted to sit with Tha-" I started, but got rudely interrupted by my best friend.

"She means that she would love too. Cyah Riri." Thalia said smiling sweetly at me. I glared at her.

"Great, come on," Seth said, pulling me gently by the arm.

_Shit. Fuck. Crap. _THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I hope someone liked this, and will hopefully review!**

**Alice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, before the I get to the story, I would just like to apologize for the late update. Thanks for everything. :)**

* * *

"Thalia, YOU MONSTER."

"Whhaaattt. I didn't even do anything."

"How could you? They could have pummeled me into the ground with a simple high-five! How could you do that to your best friend?"

"Calm your toes, drama queen. What happened? Details!"

"Well…" And I started to tell her what happened.

* * *

"Sit down!" Seth said, still smiling really widely. He looked at me as if I was a gift from the gods.

I blushed, but sat down none the less. I clamped my hands together and prayed secretly. (Who needs more weird looks anyway?)

Dear God,please let these huge boys not eat me or make me into their new punching bag. I promise I'll try to study harder for Chemistry tests. It's a good compromise. You should take the deal. Thanks, Rebecca.

Seth, still smiling widely, said, "Guys, this is Rebecca. She's in my fourth period class." I waved awkwardly, wondering why he had the sudden interest in me. "Rebecca, this Jacob Black. He's two years older than us."

"Helloo Becky!" He said grinning.

"Don't call me that! If…um…it's okay with you." I said, remembering how big this boy actually was.

Seth shot Jacob a look, but continued. "And that's Quil, Embry, and Paul. They're all juniors, including my sister Leah. Oh, and these two are Collin and Brady, freshmen."

They all smiled, showing me their canine teeth. "Hi." They all waved. I wanted to leave.

"Hey! What about me?! Hmph. Everyone always forgets about Jared. Just wait, I'll show you." he pouted.

Seth ignored almost all of Jared's little speech."Yeah that guy is Jared. And the girl sitting next to him is Kim."

"Hi Rebecca! Will you be joining us for lunch?" Kim asked, smiling.

"Uhmm, actually, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go to the nurses office. Nice to meet you all though."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seth asked, reaching out to my hand.

"No." It came out a little harsher than intended. Snap. "Thanks though." I said, trying to amend it. But it was already too late. Seth's happy face dissolved into despair, and hurt. He moved his hand back. His sister shot me a glare and put her hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"Feel better, Rebecca. See you soon!" Kim said a bit too cheerfully.

* * *

"And then I left and sat in a bathroom stall, waiting lunch out."

"Wow. He seemed really upset from what you told me. I think he likes you."

"Don't be stupid. I just met him. And see what you made me do! Now the scariest kids on campus hate me. Thanks a lot. If I die, it's your fault."

"Don't be so dramatic. Seriously, nothing's go to happen. Just be extra nice to him tomorrow, okay? I gotta go finish Chem. homework. See you tomorrow Riri." Thalia said.

"Bye." I said and hung up, feeling extremely guilty. Mr. Fluffy, my cat, walked over to me and rubbed his head against my legs, purring.

I named him last year, in fact. It took me a while to convince my Dad to get me one. I played the, You-are-never-home-so-you-owe-me card. I picked , wondering if I should my dad. I decided against it; he would probably be in some meeting.

"Rebecca! Come drink your smoothie!" Sammy called.

"Coming!" I said, and raced down the stairs. My sisters amazing smoothie waited for me.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Thalia pulled into the parking lot, with me in the passenger seat. She was moaning about some test she had. "-ugh, can you BELIEVE Mrs. Rothbeck. Stupid lady, seriously. It's only been like two weeks of school. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?"

"Hey Rebecca, Thalia!"

"W-what?" I stuttered. Yep. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Thalia." I hissed at her, giving her the 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"Nothing much. Just decided I would walk with you guys. Since I was parked like two cars away anyway…and none of my friends were around…" He ruffled his hair, clearly embarrassed.

I didn't know whether I should be extremely pleased, since this is the first boy that has _ever_ paid me this attention, or be majorly creeped out that this boy is paying me _this _much attention. "Uhm, Thalia, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Bye Seth."

He waved, looking upset again. _What is with this boy?!_

My temperature went up again. I started to feel the way I did after 4th period yesterday. Sick. Maybe I was allergic to school. Or maybe I was allergic to _Seth._

* * *

**Leave a review, if you'd like!**


	3. Chapter 3

I somehow survived through first period, my skin burning throughout it all. As soon as the bell rang for the end of the period, I brushed by everyone in the hallway toward the nurses room. I felt terrible. I had this huge headache, and my muscles ached like I had run twenty miles. Not to mention my heated skin.

I gulped when I saw the nurse's door. The nurse wasn't really known for being a sweet lady that loves to help kids feel better. Ms. Verniz wasn't Quileute, and in no way resembled us. She was a stout woman with blond hair. Her skin was shriveled up and warty. Everyone was terrified of her. . . so obviously no one ever went into the nurses office.

I quickly pushed open the door, abandoning my thoughts. I saw Ms. Verniz sitting in her chair talking on the phone, her back toward the door. I cleared my throat, trying to grab her attention. She would know what's up with me, even if she was a toad. I quickly looked at my feet, ashamed. It's not like she could help having warts.

Ms. Verniz turned around, and quickly put her phone down. "How can I help you?" She barked. I flinched.

"Uhm, I don't feel too well. I was hoping. . ."

"That you could get out of class?" She sneered. My eyes widened, and I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no! Not at all! I just can't concentrate. You see, I have this pounding headache and my body aches, and I just feel…terrible." I said, feeling suddenly very light headed.

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't believe me. The bell rang for second period, and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Jacob Black entering the room.

* * *

"You just took her out of school? And brought her _here?_" A female voice asked fiercely.

"What did you expect me to do?!" A low male voice asked. I opened my eyes, groggily. The room looked blurry but I could make out two forms. It looked like Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, Seth's friends. I quickly rubbed my eyes, hoping to see clearer. "As soon as I walked in Rebecca fainted, and Ms. Verniz just stared at her. Then she asked me if I knew her, and I said yes, obviously. Then she ordered me to take her home. Except I didn't know where she lived, and Rebecca didn't want to be in school if she went into the devils _office_. So I brought her here."

"Where is 'here'?" I asked, cutting into their conversation. I slowly propped myself on the bed, and looked around the room. It looked simple, with only a nightstand beside the bed I was on. There were two windows to the left of the room and the door was on the right. I noted that Jacob and Leah were on the left side, so if I had to, I could make a run for it.

_Good escape plan. _I congratulated myself, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

"You're in Sam's and Emily's house." Leah answered stiffly.

"Does anyone know I'm here?" I asked, a little panicked. "Where's my phone? My sister is probably freaking out."

Jacob looked at me curiously. "What about your mom?"

". . . My mom works in Seattle. She only comes down on the weekends."

Jacob nodded and handed me my phone. I turned it on to see a billion text messages, mainly from Thalia and my sister, Samantha. I quickly sent both of them a text of where I was and what happened. Leah and Jacob just watched me. I shifted uncomfortably. "Can someone take me home?"

Both nodded their head no.

"What? Why not?" I asked. Before they could answer I bolted out the room. No way in hell was I going to let them keep me here. This would be forever more known as the day Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater tried to kidnap Rebecca Stone. I ran into a long hallway and turned left. My body still ached and my head still pounded, but I couldn't stop running. I don't know about anyone else, but I rather not be alone in a house with a seven feet man and woman. Just saying.

I quickly wondered where my book bag was. Oh screw my stuff. No one needs text books anyway. "REBECCA. STOP RUNNING." Leah called.

"You'll never catch me!" I said and just as I saw the front door I was picked up and thrown over a warm shoulder.

"You run slow." Jacob commented.

I thrashed around. "Stop! Put me down this instant. I don't even know you people! LET GO OF ME."

"Jeezus Christ woman, hold your socks."

"Who even says hold your socks?" I wondered quickly, but realized that was not the issue at hand. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"I screamed into Jacobs ear. He flinched. I had a tiny bit of satisfaction. Jacob dropped me back on the bed that I started from. I crossed my arms. "You guys are going to jail for this." Jacobs lips twitched.

"SIT. STILL." Leah commanded. I looked at her furious all of a sudden. How dare she command _me._ Who the hell did she think she is.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." I said with clenched teeth. My fists were balled up and I started to shake.

"Leah. . ." Jacob said, hesitantly and quietly.

"What are you whispering-" The air seemed to tremble, shaking me violently. I felt like my skin burst open and everything felt elongated.

"What the…how?" Jacob muttered.

"She's a female too…" Leah said, amazed, with a glimmer of hope.

**Well then. That escalated quickly.**

**Please take a moment to tell me what you thought! :)**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone that's been putting this on favorites or alerts! **

**And my three beautiful reviewers, Lyo-Lyo, Xendia, embrymatepacksister, thank you so much! I loved reading your reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Leah felt giddy with relief. Another girl turned into a wolf! She wasn't the only messed up one!

She felt great, in fact, until this new shifter turned on her.

Rebecca, in wolf form, snarled at her. She was beautiful with gray patches on her white fur.

Leah tried to remain calm. Jacob was right next to her. He could shift in less than a second and if needed. He could protect her. Just as Rebecca was about to jump at Leah, she suddenly calmed down. She glanced at her paws. Her wolf eyes showed panic and confusion. She glanced at Leah and Jacob and launched herself through the window, breaking the glass.

"Sam is _not_ going to be happy about that." Leah muttered and then immediately grinned.

* * *

Seth ditched school. He couldn't deal with it today. Less than two years ago, his dad had gotten a heart attack. He died two days after at the hospital. Seth shook the thought out of his head. Thinking about it would just depress him more. He just had to believe his dad was in a better place.

He let his thoughts wandered over to Rebecca. Would she notice he wasn't there? He hoped so.

He quietly let himself out of the house, careful not to wake up his mom, and ran into the woods. He was about to strip when he saw a beautiful wolf bounding through the forest. She was headed up north.

_Rebecca. _

He knew it was her immediately. His sudden happiness at seeing his imprint turned to confusion. Why was she a wolf? A better question,_ how_ was _she_ a _wolf_?

He phased quickly, not even bothering with his clothes. He sprinted after her, thinking hard. It was surprising. He felt her presence but not a sound came out of her. And no one else had phased.

_Rebecca? _Seth called hesitantly.

_Rebecca, come to the woods behind Sam's house. Now. You too Seth. _Jacob commanded.

There was no noise from Rebecca but Jacob and Seth could tell she was getting closer.

Seth ran back to Sam's quickly. It wasn't possible, girls weren't supposed to be wolves. Except for Leah...but Leah didn't count.

The part of him that wasn't confused though, was happy. He would get to spend more time with her. And it would be so easy to explain to her that he was a wolf. He felt nearly giddy.

_Dear Wolf, please stop thinking_. Jacob muttered in my head.

_Sorry. Shutting up. _

Two minutes later, Seth, Jacob, Leah and Rebecca were all standing together in a circle. All of them were wolves.

_Rebecca. Can you speak? _Jacob asked.

_But h-how_? She whimpered. Seth wanted to make her feel better so bad. He scooted closer to her, trying to give her comfort. She scooted away. A deep hurt started in him. He tried not to take it so personally. She just phased. . . she just needed some time.

_Just like that. Think and we can all 'hear' it_. _God damn where_ is _Sam when you need him_._ Anyway, are you alright_?

_What's going on? Am I dreaming? This isn't possible_. Rebecca cowered.

Leah suddenly thought, _You're a girl right_?

_Leah, shut up. You're not funny. _Jacob said rolling his eyes_. _Leah growled.

Jacob quickly taught Rebecca how to become human again. She was trying so hard, but she just wasn't phasing out. Panic started to build inside of her.

Seth bumped noses with her. _Think about something that makes you happy and visualize yourself as human. _He told her gently_. _

Rebecca's form started to waver. She was starting to get it.

Leah bound up quickly pushing Seth away and stood in front of Rebecca. _Both of you go inside now. And Seth throw me your hoodie. She's going to be naked. _ She said the last part privately, only to Seth.

* * *

Rebecca's POV

After phasing( I think that's what Jacob called it) I was completely naked. Leah phased back into human too, but she had pants and a t-shirt. She threw me a sweatshirt. I tried not to think about me being a wolf. If I did, I'd would lose my mind.

"Put it on. We'll get you some pants later." Leah said. "We'll… talk about everything once we go inside."

"Okay. . ." I said not meeting her eyes. It was too awkward. I mean, here I was, _naked._ "Whose hoodie is this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Does it matter?" I guess she was right. I was in no position to argue. I would take whatever clothes I was given. I quickly put the sweatshirt on. It was _really_ long on me. It came up to mid-thigh and the arms were about six inches too long on each side. I inhaled the delicious scent. I hoped it wasn't Leahs. I was strangely attracted to this sweatshirt.

"I look like a hobo." I stated. Leah rolled her eyes.

"After everything that just happened, you're worried about _that?_ Boy, aren't you a keeper."

* * *

Seth and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I just called an emergency pack meeting." Jacob said, not glancing up.

"Uh. _Pack?_" I asked.

Leah rolled her eyes, _again._ "You know, how wolves travel? Like a group of wolves?"

"Wait, there are more of you?! And second, I'm a cat kind of gal."

"What do you mean 'you'? It's more like 'us'." Jacob commented, ignoring the second half of what I had said.

" Stop joking. This is all just a dream. It's just a dream. Some one probably put some mushrooms in my food." I said frantically.

"Ah! Denial: the first stage." Leah said, smirking. I really didn't like Leah right now. But she was right, as much as I wanted to blame it on mushrooms, I knew what happened. I turned into a giant fucking wolf. I just have to accept it and move on with my life.

"Rebecca, do you know the legends? The legends of our people?" Jacob asked calmly. I nodded yes. Who doesn't know them? They were told every year at school. "Well, those legends are true. We, decedents of Taha Aki, all turn into wolves when there are cold ones around. We shift to protect our people. So far you and Leah are the only females in the pack, which is why it's so weird. Do you understand?" I nodded mutely. This was starting to feel like fairy-tale "When the pack comes, we'll go through your ancestors, see who you're related too. Do you have any questions?"

"Uhm."

"She's going through shock, leave her alone for a while. We'll tell her the rest later." Seth said, glancing at me.

"Fine, fine. But Becky, you can't go to school for a while. When you can shift back and forth with ease and you learn to control your anger. Anger makes us shift."

I started to shake again. "Don't call me Becky."

"Easy there. I was just teasing." Jacob said putting his arms in front of him, trying to calm me down.

"You can't tell anyone about us, okay? For the next week, you will live here. We'll take care of your sister and mom. You'll be on a supposed school trip. And school will think you're out sick. Which you kind of are, so it's not even lying." Seth said happily.

. . . Great. So much for moving on with my life. I glanced at Seth. He was always too happy around me. "I'm just going to go lie down for a while. Can somebody take me to get my stuff from my house?"

"I'll take you!" Seth said, jumping up. "We can run there."

"Seth, it's three miles away." I stared at him.

"We'll run as wolves." He said with a smile.

"Anybody else want to take me? I don't want to turn into a giant mutant wolf again." I glanced hopefully at Jacob and Leah.

"Don't look at me. I'm going to Nessie's house."

"I'm too lazy." Leah said shrugging. Seth shot her a grateful look. I narrowed my eyes. What was that about?

"Fine." I grumbled and stalked back to the back door, toward the woods. It all felt a little surreal. In fact, I still think it's a dream. Seth ran after me.

"Rebecca! Uh, before you phase, you should take off my sweat shirt and tie it around your leg." Wait. That means I'm going to be _naked_ infront of Seth Clearwater. What the fuck. No. I won't do it. "I'll just go over there and take off my shorts and shirt…" he said awkwardly pointing to a random part of the forest.

Once he was out of sight, I took off the sweat shirt tied it awkwardly around my leg and thought really hard about turning into a wolf. Just had to visualize it, Jacob had said. If it helps, go onto your hands and knees and close your eyes. The air started to quake shaking me.

When I opened my eyes, I was a wolf again. I grimaced internally. I really did not like being a dog.

* * *

**1500 words guys! I updated quick and long just for you people! But this is basically a filler chapter… just to get the story moving. **

**I don't mean to sound whiny but I find it odd that I have 22 alert-ers, yet only 2-3 people review! D: Please do review! I love knowing what you guys think of where the story is going to go. **

**Question to answer: Why do you guys think Leah and Rebecca are the only females in the pack? **

**Please take a moment to answer the question (or not) and leave a review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth and I ran over to my house in record speed. I've literally never ran that fast. But then again, I've never really been a wolf.

_Stay outside. _I thought to Seth. I had to phase back into a human…somehow, and I've learned that doing so makes me naked. So, it's a bad idea for Seth to be near me.

He sent me a wolfish grin. _You're still thinking._

If I was human, I would have flushed red. Thank god I wasn't at the moment.

_Still thinking, Rebecca._

_Just go away and put on some clothes and meet me back in the house._ And with that, I started to say the alphabet backward in my head so there wasn't anything he can listen in on. Just saying, but it is hard saying the alphabet backward. Really, how do the police expect people to say it drunk, when I can't even say it sober?

I realized I wasn't saying the alphabet backward anymore. Seth chortled happily in my head. I ignored him and concentrated on phasing out.

I stood on my hind legs, and envisioned myself as a human again. I closed my eyes and soon after I was me again. The sweatshirt was tied to my calf. I quickly untied it, feeling very bare and exposed. I slipped it on and prayed my older sister and neighbors weren't home. What would they think about me coming home in nothing but a sweatshirt?

I held down the sweatshirt and ran as fast as I could to my front door. My house faced the woods. Normally it would be scary. Now, I was just very grateful I didn't have to run far. I picked up the key from underneath the potted plant and opened the door. I crept into the house, listening for any signs Samantha was home. I didn't hear anything so I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I pulled on some basketball shorts, and a t-shirt. I slipped the sweatshirt back on. I don't know why, but I was strangely attracted to this jacket.

I shook my head. I was completely losing it. I was attracted to a jacket. I snorted as the doorbell rang. I decided to try something. Since my senses were strengthened, I wanted to test if I could jump off somewhere high without getting hurt. From the top hallway I launched myself at the door. Everything seemed to be going really slowly. It was too easy to land on the balls of my feet, absorbing the impact. I grinned. Maybe being a dog had its advantages.

I opened the door. Seth looked surprised. "How'd you get down here that fast?" He asked. "I could tell you were upstairs when I rang the doorbell just a second ago." After a moment, "You're still wearing my sweatshirt?" Seth looked way to happy.

I glanced down at what I was wearing. "This is yours? I didn't know." Leah. Curse her. "How'd you know I was upstairs?"

". . . I heard your heartbeat."

"You can hear stuff like that?!" I asked, amazement in my voice. "Oh, and I jumped from upstairs."

"YOU DID WHAT?! You could have died! That was incredibly stupid Rebecca. Are you okay? Hurt? Do you need to see the doctor?" He said frantically, putting his hand on my forehead. I slapped it away.

"Seth. I'm not sick. And I'm completely okay. I bet you do it all the time." I said rolling my eyes.

He looked down at his feet, "Guilty as charged."

"Now explain about the heightened senses." I said leading him upstairs into my room.

"Well, since we turned into our wolves, to hunt the cold ones, everything needs to be equally heightened so we stand a chance against any of the vampires that threaten our tribe." I nodded, confirming I understood what he was talking about. He continued, "Some of the cool things we get to do are: run super-fast, faster reflexes, heal quickly, and extremely good hearing. We also never get cold. Oh! Before I forget, don't let your sister ever take your temperature. Our average temperature _is _a lot higher than a humans' average temperature."

I tried to absorb all the information he gave me. After a minute and I processed everything he said realization shot through me. "So you're saying if we cut ourselves we'll heal quickly? And can we run at the same speed in our human form?"

"We can run faster than normal humans in our human form but not nearly fast enough as a vampire." Then he walked into my kitchen and grabbed the knife off the counter. "Watch this." He sliced his hand quickly and winced in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING SETH?!" Oh my god. I'm in a house with a madman. I grabbed napkins and pressed them on his hand, making them absorb his blood. I was hyperventilating.

Seth laughed, "Calm down Rebecca. It's nothing," he said stepping closer. He set his cut hand in front of my eyes. Nothing. No blood, no scar, no evidence he was ever cut.

"Show me the other." I demanded. I didn't know we could heal _that _fast. He showed me his other hand. Nothing. I was surprised. I looked into his eyes, and as sternly as I could, said, "Seth Clearwater you're never, ever doing that again." His eyes were such a chocolate brown, so happy and mesmerizing. Suddenly I couldn't imagine life without him. It was too strange. He was everything to me now; it seemed like he held me to this planet, not gravity. And I was going to do everything I could to see him never get hurt again.

"Rebecca." Seth murmured. I was aware of how close we were. I was holding his hand and we were standing a mere three inches away from each other.

Maybe one day ago, I would have jumped back and ran out of the room. Now, I wanted to close those three inches. I never wanted to let go.

Over the period of one minute, I was unconditionally in love with Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**Hey guys! Many of you thought Rebecca was going imprint on Seth. ****_You were correct. _****In the next chapter she'll learn about what imprinting is! :D I hope to get some action out soon, after all the filler-y chapters are done! Yay! :D **

**We jumped about eleven reviews! That's so great! And to everyone that favorite/alert-ed this: you rock J**

**So thank you: **

Pixie silver, Insanity is my Reality 2412 , KaylaHunter1217, Nadia98, wolfgirlrocks, aswome viewer, Lyo-Lyok, Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell and Guest

**Sorry if I forgot anyone!**

**Featured Reviews/Replies**

**Wolfgirlrocks: **Wow I love it. This is one of the best stories i've read. Keep up the good work!

**Wow! You're way to nice! :D Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Awesomeviewer: **You have wrote the best fanfiction ever! its a great story and your a great writer.I can't wait till your new update!

**Awhh! That made me smile so much! I couldn't stop smiling for atleast ten minutes, I swear. Reading that made my day SO much brighter! Thank you *heart***

**Please take a moment ****_to review_**** and tell me what you thought!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not portraying Seth correctly. Dx I'm working on it though guys! Never fear!**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. **

**Disclaimer: Guys. Please. I totally own Twilight. **

**Behold. A chapter.**

* * *

I was sitting in Sam's family room. The other pack members were still coming in for the meeting. I was told by Leah that this didn't happen too often. And then she started glaring at Sam.

I thought back to the moment in my house. Where Seth and I almost… the_ thought_ of him was causing blood to rush to my cheeks.

We had stood there transfixed. It was so quiet I could hear Seth's heart beating. Or maybe that was my new heightened senses. Meh. Same difference.

I'm nearly 99% sure Seth was about to kiss me when the FREAKING phone rang, inevitably breaking the moment. We both jumped, clearing our throats.

"I'm just gonna. . ." I said, motioning to the phone with my fingers.

Seth ran his hand through his hair, smiled at me awkwardly, and nodded okay. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled at _me._ It was so incredibly cute. And his hair, dear mama wolf, looked soft. If only I could run my hand through his hair and kiss the brains out of him, I thought wishfully.

"Attention!" Sam ordered, jarring me out of my thoughts. "We have another member- a female, I may add. Everyone, welcome Rebecca." It was quiet for a couple of minutes. I guess the female part threw everyone off their game a little.

By a little, I mean a lot.

"Hey! Isn't that Seth's Imprint?" Someone asked.

Imprint? "What? What's that? " I voiced my confusion.

"All in due time Rebecca." Sam answered with authority. I growled to myself. I had to wait for everything. I looked at Seth. His cheeks were reddening, and he was staring at his hands. I watched him, curiously. What was so embarrassing?

"Is it hot in this room, or is it just me?" Seth asked, fanning himself- as if it helped.

"It is now!" Jared said walking in. "I'm here!" He sang the last part, and I couldn't help my grin from spreading. "Hey! Check it out guys- Becky's here!"

"Really? I couldn't see!"

"Great observation Jared. Great observation."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I added after a couple of the members of the pack chimed at Jared's comment.

"Jared- you are interrupting. Go sit."

Jared, unfazed, swaggered over to the couch and sat beside me. As Sam talked to the pack, he whispered, "So what _are_ you doing here Becks?"

"_Another_ nickname?" I moaned.

"It's a sign of endearment." Jared said, grinning, throwing his arm over the back of my chair.

"Dude. Arm!" Seth hissed. Jared quietly laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. I had no idea what was going on between them. I shrugged it off and listened to Sam. Thankfully, I didn't miss anything about the imprint. He just started talking about it.

"An imprint is a wolf's soul mate. When a wolf finds his, or her, imprint, it's like meeting a perfect match for you. They're perfect, and life without them is unimaginable. This relationship doesn't always have to be romantic, but so far all of them have been except for the wolves that have imprinted on little girls."

"CoughEmbryJacobCough." Seth snickered.

"Awkward." Jared sang.

I didn't laugh this time. Did I… _imprint_ on _Seth?!_

Sam continued, pretending not to hear Seth and Jared, "Any questions Rebecca?"

"Uhm, yeah. Why does a wolf imprint? Is it kind of like love on first sight?"

Sam laughed, which was a first for me. He seemed like a man that was all work and no play. "It's a little more severe than love on first sight. If a wolf cannot be with their imprint, it gives them severe pain. An imprint hardly ever rejects the wolf: they are a match made in basically heaven. And for your first question, we believe a wolf imprints to…uhm… carry on the line. But it may not be true."

My face colored. I stared at my feet. So my body thought Seth was the best possible DADDY? What the fuck brain!

Wait. Someone said I was _Seth's_ imprint. Did that mean…?

"Seth. And me?!" I squeaked. I peeked a look at Seth. He looked just as flustered as I felt.

"I'm not _that _bad. I swear. I'm usually not a silent creeper." He mumbled. Well, at least that explains why he seemed so obsessed with me.

"Now _that's _all wrapped up, can I go back to my TV Show?" Jacob asked.

"What's more important? This or your TV Show?" Sam growled.

"But Sam! Avatar the Last Air Bender is re-airing like a season today! I _have_ to go watch. It's part of my religion." Jacob whined.

"Hey Jake, aren't you atheist?" Seth asked.

"Seth! Shush!" Jacob said, glaring at Seth, who grinned back.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Go."

"WOOP! SEE YEAH SUCKERS." Jacob said running out of the room.

"Boys!" Leah muttered, glancing at me.

* * *

Sam took me outside after the meeting ended. Which was about five minutes after Jacob left. "Rebecca, you cannot go to school for at least a week. You had have been surprisingly calm for someone who just morphed into a wolf, but still. We cannot allow you to go to school quite just yet. You will receive basic training from Jacob and Seth throughout the week until we're sure you can handle your rage. Do you understand?" I nodded, weakly. I felt a bit faint. Didn't he realize how much I had to make up in a week?! Oh gods. And what about Samantha and Thalia. "Oh, I was also wondering. Have you imprinted on Seth? Since he imprinted on you?"

"Uh…"

"Nevermind, I will know soon enough. There are no secrets in the pack."

"Wait WHAT?" Would they know about that time where I had tripped over my shoelaces, and then slammed into like a freaking hulk at school, then face planting into soup? Oh god. I was the laughing stock of that for at least two weeks. So incredibly humiliating. I groaned.

Sam laughed. "You had better go take a nap or something Rebecca. I don't want you to pass out on us again through shock. Seth will show you a spare room."

He walked me over to Seth and told Seth to take me over to the other spare room. The one without the broken window. Which I had done…in a fit of rage. As a wolf.

Was that really only this morning? So much had happened… me becoming a wolf, running around naked, falling in love with Seth…

_We believe a wolf imprints to carry on the line. _ Sam's words echoed in my head as Seth silently walked me to the room. Just as we reached the door, a light bulb flashed. I stopped, dead in my tracks.

"SETH AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE KIDS?!"

* * *

**Yuck. I don't think I made this chapter funny. All the characters are so… OC-ish. **

**Hope everyone is having a fabulous holiday season! Two days till New Years! :D**

**And to the six amazing reviewers- you all are amazing! :D Thank you! Seriously, reading them makes me s****_o happy! _****I'm going to start replying to all reviews. If you get a random pm from someone named Alice… yeah that creeper would be me. J**

**Take a moment to review? It could be my Christmas Present. x)**

**I promise it won't be painful. **

***Alluring voice* Click the review button.**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Happy New__ Year! _****I honestly cannot believe how fast 2012 passed. Hope you all have a wonderful year! :)**

**First chapter in 2013!**

* * *

Ever had that mood where all you want to do is hurt somebody really badly? Yeah. I'm in that mood, and my object to hurt is Jacob Black. It's like he thinks I'm an _animal._ Which, I guess I am but that's not the freaking point! Making me run ten miles while it's _bloody raining_ isn't going to make me into a mean green vampire fighting machine. Okay, maybe it would, but again, _clearly not the issue at hand._

And did he let me run in my wolf-y form? Of course not. That would be too nice.

So here I am, running ten miles through the forest. On foot.

While it's raining.

It's a good thing I don't ever get cold anymore, or I would have been sick after the first five minutes for sure. I could, however still get wet. I briefly wondered if I would smell like wet dog.

It was the last day of training with Jacob, and boy was I happy to get back to school.

I can't believe I just said that.

Jacob made me want to go back to _school. _For a hater of school to want to go back to school... Just mull it over.

On my jog back inside, I punched a tree. I smiled in satisfaction as it fell over.

* * *

After I had finished my long shower and gotten dressed in my sweats, I went into the kitchen to talk to Emily. Emily was incredibly beautiful-even the part of her face that got scarred. To say I was jealous would be a highly correct statement.

We both became close. I mean, I lived with her for a week- there's no way we couldn't be close. And she was great cook. My mouth watered thinking of her lasagna.

"Hungry Rebecca?" She asked smiling. I nodded in appreciation. My appetite grew a lot over the last week. Kind of like the boys, but not as piggish as them.

"Emily, do you think Sam's going to make me cut my hair?" I asked, combing my dark wavy hair with my fingers. I can't bear the thought of cutting it. It wasn't even that long! The whole pack had short hair, so they're wolf form wouldn't be all shaggy and stuff. Even Leah cut her hair into the shortest bob imaginable. I can't do that! My hair's my best feature!

"Don't worry, if it bothers you that much, I'll tell Sam to let you keep it. Although a little trim might not hurt." She added passing me two hot dogs.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it next weekend. I'm going back to my room. I have to finish packing my things up." I shoved the last hot dog in my mouth, and walked back to my room.

"Rebecca, wait." Emily called, coming after me. Were footsteps always that loud? My senses were so much better. I actually _wanted_ to try out my new skills on something other than running around like a lap dog.

Yeah, I've changed in the past week. But to my defense, who wouldn't after turning into a five foot wolf?

"Don't take everything. This is kind of the pack's house so they all leave a change of clothes, tooth brush and other small necessities. It's just a small precaution in case you don't have any clothes after your done phasing." Emily said from behind me.

"Okie Dokie." I said, just loud enough for her to hear. She laughed, and went back to the living room.

* * *

Joy. School.

I can't believe I kind of missed this place.

As soon as I got out of Jacobs car, (he was ordered to take me to school this morning) Thalia tackled me to the ground. "Jeezus Christ! What the hell!" I swore. I didn't want to particularly start my day off to being sat on by my best friend.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uh." I actually didn't get the cover story. Yup. I'm kind of a moron.

"She's been sick." Jacob said smoothly, stepping out of the car.

"Wait. Why were you in _Jacob Black's_ car?" Thalia asked, noticing that I had stepped out of Jake's car.

"Uhmm." I looked at Jacob. He shrugged. Stupid good for nothing wolf.

"Rebecca. Tell me." Thalia commanded.

"I was walking to school, and Jacob saw me so he offered a ride. Uh. Yeah." I pat myself on the back, mentally.

"Hey Becks!" Jared said, running toward us. "… What are you doing on the floor? Oh. Hi Becky's friend!"

"Thalia… now would be a good time to get off."

"Oh, yeah." Thalia got off and pulled me up. I dusted of the gravel of my clothes. She gave me a questioning look. I gave her the tell-you-later one back.

"Uh. Thanks for the ride Jacob. Later Jared." I said awkwardly, pulling Thalia with me.

"Okay, _first_ of all," Thalia started. And let the interrogations begin, I scowled to myself.

**Thank you to my beautiful amazing reviewers: Pixie Silver, Brown-Eyed Wolfie, and KaylaHunter1217**

**Review? :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm kind of on a roll with updating you guys **

**Thanks to my four reviewers: Brown-Eyed-Wolfie, juliansmithfan99, Pixie Silver, and Kayla Hunter 1217. You guys are seriously amazing. *heart***

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

_Lunch_

Seth and I wordlessly walked out of fourth period together. Ever since we've learned we were each other's imprint, it's been a _bit _awkward. At the same time, it's highly disturbing. Not to mention that day where I had, uh, yelled, about Seth and I having kids. That probably was not helpful.

After I screamed that thought, Seth had blushed a brilliant red, said a hasty bye and sprinted out of the corridor like no tomorrow. I, on the other hand banged my head on the wall, once or two hundred times. Not like I was _counting _though.

Seth coughed, and my attention instantly was on him. "Are you okay? Do you need water?" I asked, concerned.

He smiled, "Nope. I'm fine, don't worry!" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You're sure you're not coming down with anything?" I asked. I tried not to feel so obsessed, but I couldn't help it. He was now my everything.

"Rebecca, _I'm fine._ Please don't worry." He said, taking my hand and giving it a quick squeeze. He didn't let go as we walked, and I felt heat rise to my face. I marveled at our hands. They seemed to be made for each other. My hand, smaller than his, fit perfectly, like two halves of a whole. It felt so incredibly nice that I could probably hold his hand all day and it still wouldn't be enough. They were so warm, and so comforting.

He glanced down at me and grinned. I smiled back at him, reassuring him that this was okay. That it was _more_ than okay. It was perfect. I squeezed his hand back.

On our trek to the cafeteria, I had hardly noticed but everyone was whispering and staring at Seth and me. I sure as hell noticed now. Everyone in the whole school would think we're dating by the end of the school day. I would have not cared; in fact I nearly wanted it, if not for the fact of my crazy best friend. Thalia would kill me that I didn't tell her I have a boyfriend- even if it was just a rumor.

"Are you going to sit with the pack today?" Seth asked cheerfully.

"Uhmm, I promised Thalia I would sit with her. Is it okay if she sits with us too?" I asked hopefully. Too stay away from Seth was like staying away from air. Impossible.

Seth smiled widely, "That's fine. We just have to be careful not to slip up." I smiled, noticing that we've been holding hands for at least five minutes now. It felt so natural. We had intertwined our fingers, subconsciously. "So, Rebecca, I was wondering,"

"Yeah?" I said, still elated.

"If you wanted to come over to my house tonight? We could do homework and you could eat dinner? My mom's making lasagna." He sounded so hopeful.

"Y-yeah, I would like that." I stuttered, staring at my shoes.

"Great! I'll meet you by your locker after school ends. Do you want me to come with you to get Thalia or you wanna go alone?"

"Uhm. I'll go alone, go ahead and save me a seat." I said, glancing at him.

"Alright, see you in a few!" He said cheerfully. I released my hold on his hand as he did the same. I instantly missed the feeling, but I decided not to dwell on it too much. Instead, I smiled, and went out in search for my erratic best friend.

* * *

_After School_

Thalia and I shared our last class together. So when I told her after class that I was going to Seth's house after school, she went a little insane.

"OMG! You have a date-thingy! YESYESYESYESYESYESYES." She said, launching herself on me for the second time that day. "My little baby is growing up! Your first date thing! Omg, Ree, I'm so happy for you!" She was jumping up and down like a crazy person.

I laughed, "I don't know what to say? Does "thank you" fit?"

"Who freaking cares! You have a _date_ with _Seth _freaking _Clearwater. _Ahh!" She screamed. "I'm jealous though. We need to go boy hunting on Saturday. Let's go to the mall okay? Okay cool, I'll text you the details! NOW GO. He's probably waiting!" I laughed and left her jumping up and down.

As I walked to my locker, glancing at the classroom windows, I smoothed down any ruffled hair and fixed my outfit. I wish now that I was wearing something a little nicer. I had a pair of dark gray sweat pants and one of those sweatshirts with no hoods. On my feet were plain black converse. I pulled my hair out of my bun and adjusted my backpack to one shoulder.

Why did I have to be so lazy this morning?

When my locker came into view, I had to command myself to breathe. There stood Seth looking incredibly cute in a pair of dark blue jeans and a read hoodie, his hair pointing in every direction, as if he had ruffled it every few seconds. My heart melted a little. I saw him slide his phone back into his pocket as he looked around the crowded halls. Once he spotted me, he smiled.

"Hey," I murmured, suddenly feeling very shy. I started to open my locker to get out my binder and two folders.

"Hey!" Seth said, and when I glanced at him, his brown eyes were twinkling. This was the happiest I've ever seen him. I hugged my binder and folders, and shut my locker door. "Ready to go? Leah's waiting in the parking lot." I nodded yes. My voice was betraying me. "Do you need me to carry anything?" Seth asked helpfully.

"No, I think I'm good." I said a bit shakily. "Could we wait a sec.? I'm going to try putting my things into my bag."

"Sure, sure, no problem!" He said, stopping. I put my backpack on my knee and stuffed my things in.

"Alright, all done!" I said, gaining a little confidence back. And once again, Seth took my hand in his own, as we walked to the parking lot.

* * *

**AHH! They held hands and they're going on their study date! :D ****YAY!**

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, would you look at that? You guys are holding hands!" Leah said, smirking from the front seat.

"Cut it out Leah." Seth said, opening the door to the back seat for me. I let go of his hand and climbed in, throwing my backpack in the seat next to mine. Seth opened the passenger seat and hopped in.

"Hey Leah," I said from the back. "How's it going?" She pulled out of the parking spot.

"Okay, I suppose." She said in a somewhat bored tone. I didn't try making conversation after that. After a couple minutes of silence, Seth turned on the radio. "Seth I'm not driving you guys anywhere, okay? Just home."

"Isn't that where we're going?" I asked confused. Where else _could_ she drive us?

"You know- in case you guys want to go to a restaurant or something. No can do." Leah explained from up front. Seth and I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. It's not like we could talk while Leah was listening to every word we would say.

-x-

Five minutes later, we reached the house. I got out of the car, backpack in hand.

"C'mon," Seth said, pulling me toward his house. From the outside, it looked nice. The house looked great. It had two floors, and was a dark blue.

Leah had walked in, leaving the door wide open behind her. Seth's mother was waiting for us by the door. I swallowed. I knew she knew about wolves, but I don't know how well she was informed about the latest imprints. "Hello Rebecca!" She said, as soon as I walked in.

"Wow Mom, thanks for saying hello to me." Seth teased, but Mrs. Clearwater waved him off.

I smiled, "Nice to be here, Mrs. Clearwater." I took my shoes off and placed them where Seth and Leah had left theirs. I didn't mind, my older sister, Sam, hated shoes inside. It meant more cleaning for the both of us.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Please, just call me Sue." She smiled warmly at me. "Now would you both like something to eat?" She said leading me into the kitchen. Seth closed the door behind us. The kitchen was brightly lit, sunlight streaming from the nook area and the windows. It looked so comfortable. They're whole house was just so _homey._ I loved it.

"Rebecca, let's go put our backpacks upstairs. We'll be right back, Mom."

"Okay," I said following him up to his room. It was surprisingly clean. It wasn't too big or small. Pushed to one corner was a full sized bed with green blankets, all nicely set. Next to it was a dark colored nightstand which had a picture of his family. Opposite to his bed was a desk, same colored as the night-stand and headboard of his bed, which was stacked neatly with papers and a pens and pencils sitting in the corner. A bean bag was in the last corner of the room.

I put my bag beside the bed and sat on the bed. "Did you have your mom clean your room?" I teased. "Even my room isn't this clean."

Seth ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I texted my mom to neat it up after I knew you were going to come." He admitted, grinning.

I wanted to just go hug him and never let him go. He was just so adorable. I laughed, "I knew it. No boy would keep his room this nice."

He grinned grew, "I'm just going to pretend I'm not taking offense to that." I laughed again.

"Seth! Rebecca! Come take the food!" Sue called from downstairs.

"I'll get it; you can just chill out up here." Seth said, walking out the room.

I scooted toward the nightstand from the spot I was sitting at. I carefully took the picture frame and looked at it. Seth and Leah appeared to be around the twelve and thirteen age. They stood next to each other and behind them were his parents. They all were smilingly brightly, not the stupid fake smiles we all do during school photos, but _real_ smiles. I ran my finger at Seth's face. He was such a cute little kid, and he had these two dimples then.

"Hey," Seth said jarring me out of my thoughts. I spun around quickly, guilty.

"I'm sorry Seth, I was just-"

Seth laughed, "You look so guilty, don't worry. It's fine." He put the food on the table and came to sit next to me on the bed. I was still holding the picture. "Look at Leah, she was actually _happy_ then. And she had long hair." He pointed at.

"Do you not like short hair?" I asked, turning to face him. I didn't realize how close he was really sitting next to me. Our faces were a mere two inches apart, so before I did something stupid, I turned to the picture again.

"Not on girls. I prefer long hair." He said, lightly taking my own hair into his fingers. My face started to heat up. He was so close. I could smell him, and boy did he smell _good._ He smelled like that boy soap I had once smelled on one of my male friends. But at the same time, it wasn't just that. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was so distinctly _Seth._ It was intoxicating.

"Is this your dad?" I asked, pointing to the man next to Sue. Seth let go of my hair.

"Yeah. He died two years to last week." He said quietly. My heart started to hurt.

"Seth, I'm so sorry for you loss." I said squeezing his hand, trying to comfort him. I should have known better! Ugh! I'm so stupid.

"It was just so unexpected." He voice broke. He was on the verge of tears. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

His pain was breaking my heart into tiny pieces. Not knowing what to do, I sat, leaning against the headboard, holding his hand. After a couple minutes, he put his head in my lap. My sweats were getting slightly wet.

I let him. I'd do _anything _to make him feel better. My legs were stretched out in front of me and his face faced away from me. I stroked his hair until his breathing got more even. We just sat there, forgetting about homework. I didn't care. It was nice.

-x-

Around eight, I asked Seth to take me home. Samantha would be worrying. She had barely seen me in the past week. He invited me to stay for dinner at least ten times, but I knew Samantha would kill me.

"I'm sorry. We didn't get anything done, and that must have been a little depressing." Seth said, once we reached my house. He drove us there, even though he was still on his drivers permit.

"Seth. It's okay." I said. "I understand."

"Let me make it up to you. Let's go to Canada and spend the day in the snow!"

I laughed at the abnormality of his words. "Seth, its Canada! Not the toy store two blocks away."

"Rebecca, it'll only take us an hour, tops, to get there. Please!" He pleaded with a puppy dog face.

"How can I say no to that?" I asked, grinning. "Sure. Saturday then?"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'. "I'll see you tomorrow… and thanks. For today I mean."

"Anytime Seth," I said. Before I lost my nerve, I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." I said softly, and hurried out of the car but not before I heard Seth say goodnight as well, sounding a bit dazed.

I smiled softly and ran into my house.

**There was their first date thingy! :D It was kind of uneventful but things are starting to pick up! **

**A quick ****reply to a review**** since I couldn't PM them back: ****Juliansmithfan99****: Wow! I'm so glad you liked this story so much! You sound even more excited than Thalia did! x) And I'm sure Seth and Rebecca **_**do **_**realize they have the same feelings for each other. It's just awkward you know? They've never felt that strongly attached to someone else and they're **_**only**_** 15. At least that's what I figure. But they'll be out of that awkward stage soon enough! **** Hope you liked this chapter!**

**You guys know what would be**_** great**_**? Getting up to **_**fifty reviews**_** before the next chapter! I know asking for eleven reviews is a long shot but if I do, I'll update tomorrow! I know you guys can do it! **

**Have a good one, and please don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**-Alice**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I actually was going to update as we hit 45 reviews, but I had so many tests and projects, I didn't have any time! Dx sorry! And jumping from two reviews to seven is just so great! So thank you to: juliansmithfan99, kaylahunter1217, Celticcrossings, brown-eyed-wolfie, housemdftw, d112hpfan, gordoyflaca**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review! I forgot who I did that for and who I didn't, but everyone said such nice things! It made me so incredibly happy! **

**Now, onward!**

* * *

_The Next Day_

I rushed out of my bedroom with my backpack in hand. I was running so late, and I had to walk to school today. Well, now it would be more like running. Maybe Samantha could give me a ride, just this once. She could be late to work ONE time right?

I sprinted across the hall, not even bothering with breakfast. "Samantha! I'm going!" I screamed. I didn't hear a reply. I threw open the door to see a flustered Seth.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared at him admiring the way his dark hair flopped down messily, and his tan skin complimenting his brown eyes so well. He had on a form fitting green t-shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips.

Why did he have to be so beautiful?

"Hey," he said softly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Seth," I flashed him a quick smile after shaking myself out of my thoughts. "We really have to go. We'll be late for school, and I can't get another tardy or I'll be on a tardy contract and-"

Seth laughed, "I was just gonna ask if you needed a ride."

I stopped talking, "Oh." I grinned, "Yeah! That would be great!"

"Did you finish any homework yesterday?" He asked, his skin reddening very slightly.

I shrugged. "Not really. I finished immediate homework but none of the projects I wanted to finish." By then, we reached the car. I opened the passenger seat, and climbed in. As soon as Seth climbed in, the _Seth_ smell was back. It was making me so dizzy and all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss him senseless.

When I realized we were just staring at each other, I snapped my head forward as he cleared his throat. I picked up some of the cd's that were under the CD player in the car, learning his taste in his music. From what I was seeing, Seth liked upbeat music. He hardly had music that didn't have lyrics. In fact I think the Mozart CD was his moms'.

Once I turned on the radio, I started smoothing down my hair. It was probably crazy and wild. I didn't comb it this morning.

"Your hair's fine. Who are you trying to impress anyway?" He teased, glancing at me.

_You._ "No one." I said hastily, letting my brown hair fall out of my fingers. "Hey, look we match!" I said, noticing that I was also wearing a green t-shirt. But on top of my plain green tee, I had on a white vest and on we were both wearing light blue jeans.

He laughed, pulling into the parking lot. "Yeah I guess we do. Are we going to be one of those couples that always match?"

_Couple? _S_o we're dating now?_ I cheered internally. I guess that was true. I mean, we were each other's imprint. It would be physically painful if we were with someone other than our other half. It would have been nice though, if he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I shrugged the last thought off. It hardly mattered.

I climbed out the car, happy. Seth locked his car, and swung his backpack over one shoulder. I waited for him at the edge of the car. "I hope not. Those couples are sickly sweet." I said, wrinkling my nose.

Seth grinned. "Thank god. If you had said yes. . ." He trailed, of grimacing. He paused. "I would do a_nything_ for you, though." He said the last part seriously, and I felt heat rise to my face.

"I know, and you know that I would do the same for you." I said, turning to face him. My face felt like it was on flames now. The look in Seth's eyes was so different than anything I've seen before. It was tender, soft.

"HEY. REBECCA. LOOK." Thalia's district voice screamed from across the parking lot. Seth's head snapped up. And he scooted closer to me, almost protectively. Thalia came, pulling a kid I've never seen in my life before. Which was strange, since all the kids went to school together since pre-school. And we didn't ever really ever get transfer students. "It's a _new_ kid. And I'm his to- go buddy. You know, to show him around." She said pointing at the boy. The boy tried to tug out of her grip.

Seth stepped even closer. I didn't mind.

I studied the boy. He had the same kind of skin as us, a dark Native American colored. His hair was a spikey black, sticking up in various directions. "Hi," I said, smiling, trying to be friendly.

"Hey there," He winked. Seth started to bristle. I quickly put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him. If he erupted here, that would not be a good thing. "I'm Josh."

"I'm Rebecca and this is my…and this is Seth."

Seth glanced at me. I looked away.

"Nice to meet you, _Seth._" Josh said, emphasizing Seth. It sounded too sarcastic. Why doesn't he like Seth? Seth didn't even say anything yet! "And nice to meet you, Rebecca." He said, stepping closer and taking my hand.

I started shaking at his touch, but I wasn't mad. Just a little creeped out.

Seth growled, only low enough that I could hear. "Let's go Rebecca. I'll walk you to your locker."

"Okay? Bye Thals. Josh." I said nodding at the new kid. "I'll talk to you guys later."

* * *

**New character in the loop. Next chapter you'll find out why she turned. :D**

**Jump me to 55 reviews? I'll update before Friday if you do! **


	11. Chapter 11

**EIGHT reviews everyone! EVERYONE give your-self a pat on the back. I'm getting such great responses, this is crazy! Thank you all like a million times over! *heart***

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: **

**JulianSmithFan99: LOL Your reviews always make me laugh x) I would looove to hear your theories! xD**

**Brown-Eyed-Wolfie**

**The Reading Turtle**

**Guest: Why, thank you xD**

**KaylaHunter1217**

**Kaylathedragonwitch**

**Minxy101**

**Fan101: LOL, you're funny. Thanks for reviewing xD**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously as we walked inside the school. Seth was visibly shaking; he would change any second at this rate.

"No." He spit out. His brown eyes, so calm and happy were now were filled with a fire.

"Seth." I said standing in front of him. I put both hands on his arms forcing him to look at me. "Seth. Look at me." He stopped shaking, but was still trembling slightly. "I'm fine. You're fine. Take a deep breath." He took a breath, and pulled me closer to him by putting his hands on my waist. I shivered at his touch.

He really was a lot taller than me. I don't know why, but I didn't shoot up like the other wolves. I grew only an inch and a half, so I was only 5'8".

Seth calmed down. "I'm sorry…I just couldn't see him touch you like that. I could see it in his eyes. He w_anted_ you." He paused, and studied my eyes. "Why didn't you tell him I was your boyfriend?"

I swallowed. "I…didn't know. That we were, I mean. Are we dating?" Saying dating out loud made it seem so irrelevant after everything I've gone through this past two weeks.

"I thought we were. I mean… we're each other's you-know." He said the last part quietly.

"I know. But,"

"If you don't want to be, it's…okay." His voice was filled with pain.

I cupped his face with my hand. "Seth. Stop. You know as much as I do that I want to be your girlfriend. I'm yours forever." I said gently. I kissed him on the cheek for the second time, ever. "Now, let's get to class. I don't want to be late." I said, taking his hand and gently pulling him.

-x-

Thalia and I had second period together. Thankfully it was one of the two classes Josh didn't have with her. "So what was that in the morning?" Thalia asked as I entered the classroom.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You know. and you staring into each other's eyes. You guys look like you're in freaking love."

"Then why'd you interrupt the moment?" I hissed.

"I had exciting news!" Thalia exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes. "And are you and Seth dating? Why didn't you tell me?"

I blushed. "Yeah, Seth and I are dating. And it only happened last night." I trailed off, letting her draw her own conclusions.

"Seth is so protective over you. Did you see how furious he was that Josh was flirting with you? And why are you getting all the hot guys these days anyway. It's not fair. Let me have Josh. You can have Seth." Thalia complained.

"Uhh. You can have Josh. I don't even want him. Hell, I don't even know him. But he's all yours. Make your moves or whatever." I said, shrugging.

"Kay, thanks! Now. Did Sethy and you kiss? Do I have to have a talk with him?" She raised an eyebrow.

I laughed, imagining Thalia trying to threaten Seth. "No, it's fine. And…we haven't kissed. Yet." I was definitely disappointed. I wanted to kiss him, smell that Seth smell, and run my hands through his soft hair. But I didn't want to rush anything. Things would happen when they would happen.

"Hey! I have an idea! Okay. Why don't you, Seth, Josh and I go on a double date? We'll go golfing!"

"I don't know Thals."

"Rebecca! Thalia! Is there something you want to share with the class?" The teacher barked. We quickly nodded our heads no. "Then keep quiet! Kids are trying to learn here!"

* * *

Thalia made me promise I would ask Seth. I tried getting out of it, but you never want to argue with Thalia. It'll drive you mad.

So when I got to fourth period, I sat in my seat besides Seth. His legs were sprawled out, under the desk in front of him, and his hands in jeans pockets. He pulled them out as soon as he saw me. "Hey," He said, grinning. "How was your day so far?"

I smiled back, "Okay." I wrinkled my nose. "I mean. It's school." Seth chuckled at this, but fell silent when the teacher called the class to attention. I pulled out a piece of binder paper and wrote, _I have to ask you something. _I tossed the note onto his desk when the teacher's back was turned.

**Sure, what is it?** Seth wrote back.

_Thalia wanted to go on a double date. You, me, her and that Josh kid._

**Josh? No way. Not him. Anyone but him.**

_C'mon please? She really likes him, but doesn't want to go on a serious date yet._

Seth sighed, **Fine. I don't like him, but I'll do it for you. Besides, maybe I can make up to you for last night.**

I laughed silently. _There's nothing to make up._

* * *

_After School_

"You can come in, Seth." I rolled my eyes. "My sister is hardly going to care."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Come _in._" I said pulling him inside. I smiled at him over my shoulder when I finally got him into the kitchen. "This is where I imprinted on you."

"Yeah?" He asked, turning me around so I would face him. "Well, then, I kind of love this kitchen." He said happily. His hands were once again on my waist and my hands were behind me on the islands counter.

"Uh. Am I disturbing something?" Samantha asked, walking in. Seth quickly pulled his hands away.

I cursed silently. That was the third time. Why wouldn't the universe let me kiss him?

"Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater." He said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Rebecca's boyfriend," Sammy threw me a questioning look at me, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Very nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sammy." She said warmly. "What are you guys up too?"

"Uhm. We were actually going to go hang out with some friends for an hour or so. And since today was a minimum day…" I trailed off.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Make sure you're home by at least four though. You have to do your homework. Mom's orders."

"Sure, sure. Thanks. C'mon Seth," I pulled him, again, upstairs into my room. I put my bag in the corner of my room, near the desk, and flopped on my bed, arms perpendicular to my torso. Seth stared at me, nearly gaping.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked. I blushed.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"You're beautiful." He said, and as he said that my phone buzzed. A text from Thalia.

_What are you and Seth doing? You're so lucky you have such a nice boyfriend. Josh said yes btw! I'll see you both in 20 minutes! _ Thalia texted.

"Who was that?" Seth asked curiously sitting next to me on the bed

"Thalia,"I said hiding my phone away from him.

"Let me see!" He said childishly.

"Never!" I said putting my phone underneath me.

Seth grinned mischievously. He started tickling me and I started laughing and screaming. "Lemme see it, Becks."

"No! It's private!" I said, between laughs.

Somehow, in the middle of all our wrestling, and tickling, Seth ended up on top of me, and me pinned underneath. I was breathing heavily from laughing and screaming. Seth got that tender, soft look into his eyes again. He smiled softly and leaned down.

With my heart racing, I closed my eyes. His lips brushed mine lightly. Then, he put more pressure. His lips felt amazing against my own, then without thinking, as naturally as breathing, we were kissing. My arms were tangled up in his hair and his arms were under me pulling me in closer. I pulled away, gasping for air. His lips however didn't leave my skin. He traced my jaw with his lips, making me shiver.

"We should go," I said, after I got my heart calmed down and my breathing under control.

Seth pulled away, and got of the bed. "Alright," He smiled at me softly. "I can't tell you for how long I've wanted to do that."

"I'm glad I wasn't the only feeling that way," I said, grinning like a fool. That was my first kiss. And it was perfect.

I got out of the bed and smoothed down my shirt. No need for Sammy to know what we had been doing. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. I laughed at Seth's appearance. I completely messed up his hair, and his green shirt was rumpled beyond belief.

I went over and started to straighten his hair out, running my hands over his soft hair again. Seth smiled at me and quickly pecked my lips.

I blushed, "We should go. Thalia's gotta be wondering where we are."

"But I'd rather kiss you all day." Seth admitted, following me out my room.

* * *

**Hmm. :D Can we try for SEVENTY reviews? Update shall be on Friday ore even before! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this update was REALLY slow! It's because I had six finals this past week and my parents made me start studying really early. But anyway, I'm back J Helloo Semester 2.**

Seth and I got out of the car, and intertwined our fingers. I smiled up at him, and he leaned down to peck me on the lips. I didn't let him just peck me; I deepened the kiss by using my free hand to pull him closer. Seth seemed surprised but not at all disappointed. I smiled against his lips. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend?

"I don't want to interrupt anything," A voice drawled from next to us. "But I'd rather be playing golf."

Seth and I broke off, to see who had interrupted our kiss.

Josh. Why am I not surprised?

"Hey guys. Having fun?" Thalia asked, smirking suggestively at us.

I went red, "Lets just go get the putters." Seth put a protective arm over my waist, hugging me close to his body. Claiming me, I suppose, that I was his and his alone.

Josh made a weird sound, like he just saw something very disturbing. It nearly sounded like a wolf-y growl, but I must have misheard. There's no way Josh can be a Quileute wolf. I shook the thought off.

I tugged Seth gently from behind me. I felt Josh's eyes on the back of my neck, and I started to tremble again, just as I did yesterday when we had accidentally touched. When we had reached the counter, Seth stepped forward. The girl that was working on the counter was from school, which wasn't all that much of a surprise. We _were_ on the res.

"Oh hey, Seth!" Sandy Parkens said, smiling sluttly. She was one of _those_ girls in school. Wearing the ten pounds of makeup, couldn't care less about grades, slutty, you know the works.

"Hi Sandy, can I get-" Seth started off, but was rudely cut off by Parkens.

"Oh my god, did you _get _those Algebra 2 problems? I had no _idea_ what I was doing." She said, batting her eyelashes. I mentally sneered. Like she ever knew what she was doing.

"Uhm, actually, I just got here from school so," Seth said, looking uncomfortable.

She laughed like it was the funniest thing she ever heard. She probably thought it was one of those giggling sexy laughs, but let me just say, it sounded like a _hyena _was _dying_. I glowered at her. "So who are you here with?" She asked in her slutty voice, ignoring that I was here. "You know, I get off in twenty minutes. I could…_help_ you out if you wanted." The implications in that were clear. I stiffned.

I wanted to claw her bloody eye balls out.

I cleared my throat, drawing attention to myself. "Hi. Sandy. Can we please pay and actually get on with our _date?_" I asked pleasantly. Or at least I tried to sound pleasant. Oh, who am I kidding; I wasn't trying to sound pleasant at all.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Sure, whatever." I saw her rake her eyes over Seth one last time. I stepped closer and glared. Although I could hardly blame her; Seth was as sexy as hell. But he was _mine._

Cutting me out of my thoughts, Josh laughed. "Oh, this is priceless."

My glared went from Sandy to him. "What." I asked, flatly. What was his problem? Did he _like _to annoy me to death? And shouldn't he paying attention to Thals-who in fact, looked like bored out of her head.

Josh smiled widely, his large teeth showing. I grimaced.

Puny human. I'll crush you like a twig if you keep annoying me.

Five minutes later, we all were set. Sandy kept shooting glares at me as she gave us our stuff, and I smiled sweetly back. Seth led me to the first hole with his hand in the small of my back. It started tingling where he was touching me and I felt it run down my spine. I shivered in pure bliss.

"Are you cold, Becks?" Seth asked, concerned. He probably felt me shiver. I didn't feel like explaining to him that I wanted to jump his bones, so instead I nodded my head no.

"I'm fine. No actually, I'm great. I'm more than great. I'm fabulous."

He laughed, "You are fabulous." I smiled back at him as he said that and positioned myself to make the first shot.

Thalia and Josh's date wasn't doing so well. No words were exchanged. In fact, they both were tense.

Poor Thals.

I swung lightly, as the first hole was a straight patch. As it was nearing the hole, I started jumping in anticipation. "C'mon hole in one, c'mon hole in one!" I chanted.

The stupid golf ball stopped at the edge of the hole. I walked down to the ball and jumped up, hoping it would go in. I could hear Thalia and Seth laughing at my antics. Jumping around like a monkey worked well. "HOLE IN ONE! HOLE IN ONE!" I screamed. With a wide smile on my face I hopped back to Seth. "Did you see it? Did you see me? I did it!"

Seth smiled down at me, pushing my hair out of my face. "You're such a child." He kissed my cheek, making butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"I'm next!" Thalia called, smirking at Seth and I. She hit it. After ten tries, it_ finally _went in. "Do_ not_ say anything." She warned, sulking back to the edge.

I grinned wolfishly at her. "Hey Thals. _I _got a hole in one." Thalia simply scowled at me.

"You're turn Seth." I said, nudging him forward. Josh had been quiet for a while now. I shrugged it off. Who cares? I'll just enjoy the sweet silence.

Seth grinned back at me and Thalia and stepped up the place where you started. "Get ready, girls. Seth's in the house." He started to swing the way you would during a true golf place and not mini-golf. His swing rose to the highest point…and hit Josh. Square in the jaw. When Seth noticed he hit him, he turned around to apologize.

"You bloody moronic _shifter._" Josh howled from on the ground. He had collapsed and was holding his hand to his face.

Seth and I went a little pale. "I'm sorry what?"

"You're gonna be sorry for that _Seth._" Josh said, his eyes blazing.

Thalia stepped forward. "Calm down Josh. Seth didn't do it on purpose."

Josh got up from the floor, pushing Thalia away. "Just wait till the next full moon." He said stiffly and ran agilely away.

Uhh. What just happened?

**YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING 3 This chapter was really hard to write. I couldn't get it right and I'm still not satisfied with this chapter. Ugh. I'll just go back and edit it later.**

**Hope everyones having a great week so far! Thank you ALL so very much for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting, etcetc YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST. I can't reply right now as I'm running late for Ti Kwon Do but I shall respond later, yeah?**

** Can we please try for …say eighty reviews? :D **

**-Alice**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not going to eat that."

"I _triple-dog-dare_ you to,"

Seth sighed. "Well, when you put it that way." He grimaces at the mush I made.

Seth and I were sitting at a table with Jared, Kim and Thalia. And my hobby of the day was making yucky food and seeing if Jared or Seth would eat them. I grinned. It was so fun. I had mixed mustard, ketchup, a soggy bun, chicken soup, and a lump of what I believe to be is pasta with Alfredo sauce. It looked positively sickening.

I had a secret bet with Kim. I bet that Jared would eat more nasty stuff then my own boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

I don't think I'll ever get used to saying that. Seth Clearwater is _mine._ Forever. The thought of that put such a smile on my face. It's been nearly two weeks since we went to go play golf, our first ever real date. (Seth kept saying the study session didn't count 'cause he mucked up my shirt by crying.)

I felt a pair of eyes on my back, but there was always someone staring at me during school. Seth and I were dating and so suddenly too. I turned around to glare at whoever it was. A pair of dark brown eyes greeted mine.

_Josh._

His threat during my first "real" date with Seth put the pack on alert. The implications on what he said were great. He seemed to know that we were shifters. Patrols were doubled, and the pack lost a lot of sleep. After a week of no weird activity, the pack calmed down. Everyone was back to their original patrols. I patrolled with Seth, obviously.

Our relationship got more comfortable over the span of the two weeks. It wasn't as formal and polite as it was in the beginning. Seth was starting to become one of my best friends, along with being my sexy boyfriend. I confided in him much more than any of my other friends-even Thalia. The great thing was, he confided in me as well. I trusted him more than anyone on this planet.

Some people might say that's a bit crazy what if things end up badly between you too?

But they don't know. Things can never end up badly because we're bound to each other. We're ideal and perfect for one another. We're soul mates, to put simply.

I glared back at Josh. His threat was empty. What could happen on the full moon? Lead a bunch of new born vampires? Hah! As if! He's clearly not a vampire, we all would have realized it by now. Two, he was human! Whatever he came up with, the pack could deal.

But in the back of mind, something troubled me. Today was the first full moon since those two weeks. If he was going to do something… it was bound to happen today.

I brushed the thought away and went to the bet with Kim and I at hand.

Seth took a small careful bite of my mush. I turned to Jared. "You're turn to take a bite."

Jared shrugged as if it were nothing and popped a careless spoonful into his mouth. "You know, this isn't half bad." And with that he popped another spoon in. Seth stared at him in horror.

Kim reluctantly passed me a twenty under the table.

Boo-Yah.

* * *

I sighed for the tenth time during my last period class. Why was school so boring?

Sadly, or gladly, I haven't really made up my mind yet on how I feel on this, I have become addicted to being a wolf. The thrill of everything, I just loved it. We were _very _strong, and _very _fast. And the one time I had actually smelled a vampire, got my blood pumping, adrenaline racing. Words are not enough to explain this…amazing rush.

So, as anyone would think, sitting in desk for eight hours a day kind of lost it appeal. (If it ever had one.)

The bell rang, jarring me out of my thoughts. A smile crept up my face. Seth was coming to my house today.

Bidding Thalia a quick good-bye I walked quickly through the crowded hall ways.

Girls stared at me like I was crazy. I had a pair of dark jean shorts and white button up shirt, and white vans on. I guess I was sporting a sunny California day look, but honestly, I just didn't get cold anymore so why dress up in winter clothes? Besides it was _kind of_ sunny today.

My eyes scanned for Seth once I reached my locker. Normally he would beat me here. Where was he? I turned my back away from the locker and scanned the crowded hallways.

A strong, familiar pair of arms circled my waist. "Hey," Seth whispered in my ear, sending a tingle down my spine. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Seth murmured. I felt heat rise up to my face. I spun around to face him, but his arm never left my waist.

"Yes, yes you did. And I may add, you're looking adorable today."

Seth smirked a lazily. "Don't you mean I'm looking like I do every day? A sex god?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Is it just me, or have you gotten cockier?"

He nuzzled my neck. "How can I not be when I have you standing by my side?" I melted at his compliment.

"You just want a kiss." I teased, and with saying that, I pressed my lips to his gently, tasting strawberries. Kissing Seth is like nothing I have experienced. It's like eating the ripest fruit, going on the scariest rollercoasters yet you're in heaven. Life honestly can't get much better than this.

* * *

That night after Seth and I had finished the bare minimum of our homework, we left my house for patrol.

"Sammy, I'm going to Seth's house for dinner, alright?"

Sammy hummed in agreement as she poured over her book. I grinned. The best time to ask Sammy something was when she was reading. She didn't care as long as you shut up and left her alone.

The moon shone brightly as we raced went to the woods in front of my house and after a safe distance away from each other, I quickly stripped out of our clothes and tied them around my calve. Then I morphed.

Morphing after practice didn't feel weird anymore. It felt like changing clothes and combing your hair. A second skin.

I raced toward Seth, ready to start our perimeter run before the pack meeting.

_I'm coming Seth._

_Take your time. I'm just lounging around. I'm so tired. I want a nap. Say, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?_

_Seth! _

_Oh god. That's now what I meant. I meant just cuddling and sleeping. Like a teddy bear! I swear that's all I meant! _Seth hastily explained when he realized what he made it sound like.

I reached him just as he finished explaining and went to nuzzle his neck. Even in his wolf from he was a head taller than me. Leah and I were one of the smaller wolves but we both were still taller than regular wolves.

_You're so cu-what was that? _My trained ears picked up sound.

_Stand behind me._ Seth commanded. He let out a small growl in the direction of the sound.

Suddenly the same sound came from everywhere. What was going on? I couldn't sense any of the pack members.

Just as I blinked, we were surrounded. Surrounded by mutant wolf…things. These things stood on their hind quarters and with their paws…or where they hands? Their hand/paw things infront of them bent at where the human elbow would be. They didn't stand erect but hunched over. Their faces were gruesome. Wolf ears were sprouted and a snout was in the middle of their face. Their mouth however, looked human, along with their eyes. Both their eyes and mouth looked much to small for their harry face.

_What are those things?_ I asked Seth, watching them warily.

One of them stood forward and gave a gruesome smile. "Hello shifters." It sneered. "What am I?" The thing stepped forward. "I am the pack leader of the Children of the Moon."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Long time no update! I know, and I'm so sorry. I had terrible writers block. This chapter just wouldn't come out correctly. I'm a little bit more satisfied right now but I haven't really gotten to editing it. So I'm very sorry for any grammar errors! I will go back and fix those as soon as possible. I just really wanted to get this out though!**

**I cant believe I have SEVENTY-NINE reviews. And more than FIFTY-FIVE alerts. This is pretty epic! I want to thank all of you so much for reading. :)**

**Please do review, they really do help! It's so encouraging to write when I know people want to read what I have written. This is clearly aiming to high but if you all review and I hit ONE HUNDRED reviews I will update on Saturday on California time. That is a dead promise.**

**Till next time, **

**Alice **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people of the internet! It's been…a couple of months…*dodges tomatoes* So sorry! Forgive me! I've had life problems recently and therefore had no time to write. But I am back with another chapter! **

**Previously on She-Wolves**

_One of them stood forward and gave a gruesome smile. "Hello shifters." It sneered. "What am I?" The thing stepped forward. "I am the pack leader of the Children of the Moon."_

* * *

"You're probably wondering what we want with you." The leader said walking around us slowly, as if he was inspecting us. I drew closer to Seth. "You know, I always wondered why all the bad guys in the movies loved telling the people they captured their plans. Well you see, it's a great feeling. To see the fear in their eyes," he snarled, "is a great high." Seth and I shifted away. This person was mad. Insane, real and good. "So here's what's going to happen. We want Rebecca. Seth, you will be tortured and killed." The man, if one could call him that, said simply, as if he does this everyday. Which he probably does, for all I know. "Now, grab them." The pack leader told the other Children of the Moon.

_We'll take the ones off on the right, and make a run for it. Wait for my call. _Seth said in my head.

_Okay,_ I thought back. I tried to ignore the racing of my heart. I remember vaguely during training Sam saying something about real werewolves.

Just as the werewolves crept toward it, snarling lightly, Seth said, _Now. _We both sprung from our spots, lurching toward the right. We pushed pas them and started to sprint.

_What the hell was that about?!_ I asked Seth, my heart beating faster than usual.

_I have no idea, but right now, we have to get away from them as fast as possible. _Seth said, clearly distressed. _I don't know much about them. We have to find Sam and the rest of the pack._

And we sprinted, reaching Sam's house in a minute and half. I finally understood that extensive running around carrying around dead weight. It made me incredibly fast.

_There's no time to go into the woods and change. Just shift and think about the alphabet in your head as you change, I'll stand away from you._

I shifted back quickly and threw on the same sweat shirt from my first time shifting. The smell comforted me. "I'm done, Seth." And closed my eyes and turned away.

"Let's go inside." Seth said, gently probing me on the back, after he was finished.

We entered the house with Seth's key. "Sam! Where are you?"

Sam was sitting on the couch, intently watching the TV. It was news report, from what I could tell. "Seth, Rebecca. What are you both doing here?" He asked. He rubbed his temples. "We need to double our patrols. Two women were killed today, found in the trash bin behind . But the weird thing is, it didn't seem like a vampire or a human killing to me." He said lost in thought.

Seth and I glanced at each other. "It was children of the moon." We said, simultaneously. We quickly filled him in on what happened.

"You two need to get away from here." Sam said in a steel voice. "Far away. After we take care of this pack, you guys can come back. It's too dangerous. Children of the Moon are dangerous."

"What about…my sister?" My voice quivered.

"And my parents?!" Seth asked, nearly screaming. "You're just gonna send us away? Like we're nothing?"

"Seth. You and I both know that's not it. You have to protect Rebecca, and yourself. They will kill you if they find you." He paused, "Don't you want to protect your families? They'll take them away, and kill them. Children of the Moon are worse than vampires. Vampires have an ounce of humanity, they remember their changing, and they won't want to infect others. They kill out of hunger. Children of the Moon kill out of enjoyment. They are all _insane_. They remember nothing but the want to kill and get what they desire. They love the hunt-which is why they possibly let you go that easily. Other than this, I know nothing of them. They will slaughter the whole town for you two. We'll take care of your sister, and your parents," Sam said, "But you need to leave. Now."

"Where will we…go?" I asked, biting my lip. All this seemed nuts, incredibly nuts. Just leaving? We could fight! We could help!

Sam stared at me, and ran into his bedroom. He came out with our clothes and a wallet. "This is our emergency funds. This should last you at least two months. Be safe. Now change. And go, before they track you to this house. Quickly. Run south and stay in populated areas."

Seth and I stared at him, blankly. What the hell was this all about anyway? This was all going to fast. It's only been five minutes. FIVE minutes since the werewolf pack surrounded us.

Seth and I put on the clothes. I was dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans and brown combat boots. I slipped the sweatshirt over my head. I wish I kept a bit more comfortable clothing here. My own stupidity is biting me in the butt now. I sighed but left the room. Seth came out the adjacent room.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt, with a dark red hoody, dark jeans, and nike sneakers. He had a back pack slung across his shoulder. His hair was sticking up on edge, as if he ran his hands through it a million times.

He only does that when he's stressed.

_We want Rebecca. We want want Rebecca._ His voice played over in my head. A massive amount of guilt poured down on me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "This is my fault."

"Don't say that." Seth said, pulling me gently into a hug. "It's n-"

"You two, time to go. _Now. _That's an _order._" Sam said, his voice sounded panicked. "I can hear the howls coming closer." Sam all but pushed us out the door.

And just when my life as a wolf was becoming somewhat normal.

The world definitely hates me.

* * *

**65 alerts? Ahhh! Thank you again for sticking with me. I can't believe this story is getting such an amazing response. I'm starting to get to my favorite parts of this story. I'm gonna have fun writing the next couple of chapters, and hopefully you'll have fun reading them. **

**This chapter was all fast paced, and Sam hardly explained anything. But all in due time, my dear readers, all in due time. Mwhahaha. **

**Please, please review. I'm going to pick a reviewer at random, feature their story in the next chapter and review their story J So if you want to be part of this new thing I'm trying out, make sure to leave a review, and what story you want me to review of yours! J**

**Thanks guys!**

**P.S: Don't forget to review! They help! A LOT. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Can I hear a quick yay? 100 reviews? I feel on fih-yah! WOO. Thanks everyone! 3 love you guys.**

**I think I have a flair for dramatic writing. LOL. Hope you like this! **

* * *

Seth and I sprinted toward the cliffs.

In. Out. In. Out.

I concentrated on my breathing. If I didn't, I would surely panic and have a mini heart attack. And we really didn't need that now.

"Becky, we're gonna jump okay? We can't have them following us." Seth said determinedly. I swallowed. Cliff dying. I mean, cliff diving. Fun. Pretend it's all for fun, Rebecca. It's really no big deal. Nope, no big deal at all. You know, just gonna jump off cliffs 100 feet in the air, nothing really. "After that we're gonna swim."

My footing faltered, I nearly fell. "W-what? Swim? Are you nuts? TO WHERE?" I hissed. What was Seth _thinking about?_ Swim? To Hawaii? I laughed internally. That's only like 2500 miles! We can _totes for real_ do it. Please note sarcastic tone.

"Our destination will be Hawaii, one of the more populated area's. Werewolves cant come into populated areas and just kill us."

"You want me to swim 2500 miles?! You have got to be kidding. I'd rather go to the children of the moon!"

I saw Seth's eyes darken. The immature boy was no where to be seen. "I have a plan, Rebecca. And don't you ever say that again. I would _never_ let you die." He said furiously as we sprinted closer and closer to the cliffs.

A wall of guilt crumbled on me again, for the second time in less than ten minutes. "I'm sorry, Seth." I said quietly, " I didn't really mean it."

Seth glanced at me quickly and reached for my hand. "I know Becks." He kissed it. "Just trust me, okay? We're nearing the edge of the cliff. Do not, under any circumstance let go of my hand."

I nodded at him, lip trembling. What was I _doing?_ Had my life really been normal one month ago? With out

werewolves, shifters or vampires? Was that really a _month _ago? I would be normally sitting in Thals house right now, probably watching a movie, and wishing my life was like that. I laughed to myself. My life is like that now.

But I regret nothing. I got Seth.

But could I ever have a life with Seth normally? Where I wouldn't have to fear for our lives all the time?

Seth and I kept running, even though the rock under my feet was quickly disappearing. And then we fell. We plummeted toward the sea, an angry blue, as it crashed on the rocks.

I thought this would be like slow motion, where I would reflect on my life and all the mistakes I had ever done. But honestly, all I thought as I fell was, "AHHHHHH!" Or maybe I actually screamed it. I don't know. I clenched Seth's hand tightly. I held it like it was my life.

The crashing wear neared. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for impact. I felt a rush of cold water, but it didn't bother me. The water was nice, refreshing even, from sprinting 5 miles. And I wasn't dead, so you know, always a good sign. I realized that I wasn't holding Seth's arm anymore.

I kicked up to the surface quickly. What if he hit one of those pointy rocks? What if he's unconscious right now? I have to find him! I won't let him drown, I wont! I thought panicked. My head burst out of the water and I took a lungful of air. "SETH!" I screamed, hoping, praying, that he would hear me above the crashing noise of the waves. "SETH! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. "SETH!"

"REBECCA?" I heard a faint voice.

"HOLD ON, I'M COMING," I screamed, relieved. I took a huge breath and dove underneath the roaring waves. The water was clear enough that I could see where I was going. After a minute, I kicked back up. "Seth? SETH?"

I heard nothing, and just as I was about to go back and swim out a little further, I saw Seth's head bob out of the water twenty yards away from me. I swam freestyle too him, so relieved that I thought my heart would surely burst. We met halfway, and I threw my arms around him, only kicking my feet to keep afloat. Seth's arms circled around my waist, pulling me close. His hair flopped slightly over his eyes,

"I was so worried about you," he said in a low voice, his brown eyes never leaving mine. He pressed his lips down on mine swiftly. As soon as he started the kiss, and just as I got the taste of salt on his lips, he pulled away. "We have to keep going, as much as I would love to continue kissing you," he smiled wryly. And with that, we started swimming away from the looming cliffs.

* * *

After an two hours or so, I started to feel weary. Seth and I steadily swam outward, away from land for an two _hours. _

_"_Seth what's the plan? I'm tired. Can we stop for a while?" I said, treading water. I started to feel the energy drain from my body. I needed to sleep. It felt like it was midnight, and I had nothing to eat since lunch.

"Soon, Becks. I know you're tired, but you got to keep swimming till we see a boat."

"Lets please take a break, Seth. Please." I said kicking up and backward so I could back float. The waves out in the middle of no where were surprisingly calm. They bobbed my in the direction we were swimming. "Please."

Seth sighed but kicked up just the same. "We really should be moving, but a quick break might be helpful." So like that, we laid there, staring the sky twinkling with stars. It was peaceful and quite nice.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of clattering feet, and water turning. "Seth!"

"Mmm?"

"A boat! I hear a boat!" I frantically started swimming toward the sound. As soon as I started paddling, I saw it. It was a white large cruise ship with _The White Pearl_ in large cursive letters on the side. A cruise ship. Perfect. "HELPP! CAN ANYBODY HEAR US?"

Seth joined in, "HELP! PLEASE!"

I heard the sounds of exclamations and rushing feet. Seth swam up behind me, and said quietly, "Act distraught, weary and a few tears wouldn't hurt." He chuckled, "Follow my lead."

"Hold on kids!" We heard a male shout, and a two life saver things dropped five feet in front of us. As soon as the people of the cruise ship saw that Seth and I were holding the life preserver, they slowly pulled us up.

* * *

**So in my last authors note, I had said that if you had a story, and if you reviewed, I would randomly choose a person, read their story, review and post it up here! **

**The person I randomly picked was ARose94 . Her story, "Searching" is fabulous. I really, honestly, love it. It deserves a lot of love! Here's a little quote from the story! "I wasn't like this before. Ever. I was never a clumsy person! Somehow Embry Call had managed to turn me into a complete and total mess." It's not all lovey dovey though, it has some chases and vampires are hunting down this hybrid and ahh! It's just really good! :) So if you're bored right now with nothing to do, go hit it up, yeah?**

**As always, please do review! Hopefully you all liked this chapter and the next chapter shall have some more fluff and less dramatics. I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! And if you would me to read, review, and post your story up here next, please tell me so in the review! Thanks everyone! Have a good day!**

**-Alice**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY! I am updating. My stupid computer is FIXED. aoiwerlw. Seriously, it wouldn't let me update for some reason and it took forever to fix it and now it is fixed! I was really sad too, because I finished typing this chapter a couple days after my last update...but I couldn't...freaking...update. **

**On a brighter note ****though: SEVENTY ONE alerts? Wow! ONE HUNDRED AND TEN REVIEWS? This is…****_mind blowing. _****I cannot thank all of you for taking time out of your day to read this. And I hope that you guys have as much fun reading it as I do writing it! So thanks everyone! Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

I made my face change to distraught, and tired.

To be honest,my performance was exaggerated .

I slumped into Seth, the very image of distraught. I held him for balance and kept making my eye lids flutter, as if I was fighting of drowsiness. Seth had his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. We were both standing on the deck, soaking wet, but with bright blue towels over our shoulder. I made my teeth slightly chatter. The captain or the person in charge of the ship was a small black man.

I looked at Seth from the corner of my eyes. Seth could easily pass as sixteen and maybe even seventeen but eighteen was a stretch. I waited to hear his cover story. On our way up to the boat, Seth told me to just look scared, worried and tired. So I did just as he asked.

The small black man walked up to us, pushing apart the passengers. "Excuse me, please do move," He was saying quietly. He look dignified and fair. When he came up to us, he looked at our dripping clothes and the towels around our shoulders. "Everyone, go back to your business, these young folk have had quiet the night." And with saying that, he beckoned us to follow him. We went one level below deck, chattering my teeth all the way. "This is the medical suite." He said, pointing at the door. "Come on in. We need to get both of you out of those clothes, some food and medicine." He continued. "Now sit, while I go fetch the nurses."

We both nodded mutely. I leaned into Seth and closed my eyes. I really needed to sleep and eat. "Don't worry Becks," Seth murmured in my ear.

I heard the sound of talking and footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes but made no move to sit upright. Seth didn't complain.

The nurse fussed over us, making us stick our tongues out, checking our ears, eyes, nose, chest, knees, elbows…you name it, she probably checked it. After we changed our clothes, she brought out the thermometer. I nudged Seth in the knee. Our internal temperatures were so high that we were supposed to be dead. And since these people didn't know about our, uh, abilities, they'd probably go to freak out mode.

I cleared my throat a little, "Um, what's your name?" Operation distract.

"I'm Mr. Steven Roberts. I am the caretaker of this ship. I manage everything except for the actual course of the ship." The small black man said smiling. "Now what are both of your names?" He asked softly. "What happened, and why were you stranded?"

I let a small shudder pass through me, at the thought of the children of the moon. I glanced down, pretending to be distraught. Which I was, but not that reason that Mr. Roberts thought I was.

Seth started talking. "This is Rebecca, and I'm Seth. My dad was talking us to Hawaii, for a small vacation. We had a week off in school, and my aunt lived there so it seemed like it would all work out. He wanted to do something nice for me and my girlfriend here, since my parents recently got a divorce." Seth's face had a sad edge to it now. "A way of compensation, I suppose. He had a boat license, so he went out and got us a small boat for a real good price. It was good deal and we would use it a lot 'cause we lived near the coast. My dad was big fish lover, so…anyway, he bought us a boat. A couple of hours ago, I don't know what happened. The boat started to sink. Maybe that was why the boat was so cheap," Seth laughed humorlessly. "Long story short, we lost my dad. He's either drifting around like we were, or dead." He stated. I made my eyes well up with tears, and grabbed Seth's hand, squeezing it.

Mr. Roberts looked at us with pitiful eyes. "Is there anyone I can call? You're mother maybe?"

Seth sighed. "I suppose. Give me a piece of paper and I'll write down the number." He said. Mr. Roberts handed him one and he wrote down Leah's number.

Mr. Roberts, smiled at us sympathetically. "You're mother can pick you up from the Hawaii airport. Until then you can stay with us." He said. A thrill went up inside me. He was _buying_ it. "You'll have to share a room, I'm afraid we don't have my openings. And we'll have some clothes that you may use brought down to your suite. Please feel free to do whatever you like; my ship will be your home for one week. No children should have to suffer what you did."

Seth and I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much, we'll repay anything we owe you, of course, thank you so much…"

"Don't be silly. This ship is so popular a weight of two more will hardly be half a percent of our income. And don't worry about your father, Seth. I'm sure he's alright." He said, patting Seth on the back. Tears welled up again, but for a different reason. This man is saving our sorry asses right now, and he won't even take anything in return. We walked out of the room, a flight of stairs and stood in front of a door. "I hope you find it satisfactory. Make sure to get some rest. I will have someone check up on you tomorrow morning. There should be clothes in the closets already. Have a good night." Mr. Roberts said gently and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Seth and I turned to each other, mouth gaping. The room was fantastic! Stupendous! Amazing! Any other adjectives that mean freaking flipping best room ever!

The room had one queen bed with yellow and white sheets. The walls were painted a light yellow, giving the room a sunny look. In front of the bed was a large TV and under that, a chest for clothes. There was a closet across the room and next to it, a bathroom. A small table was by the door and two night stands were on either side of the bed.

It looked luxurious. And from the port holes we had a perfect view of the water and the moon. It was all so serene.

There was no way the werewolves would find us.

I smiled happily at that thought. I was safe. Seth was safe. And soon everyone else would be too.

* * *

**Review for faster chapters! Summer is coming up and I will be on a _roll._**

**Encouragement**** necessary. **


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been a while. I shall not write a paragraph in my A/N. Lets get onto the story!**

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a warm arm around my waist and warm breath on my neck. I blinked a couple of times, trying to lose the disorientation.

It all came rushing to me, floating around, the ship, the nice man, the children of the moon, and _Seth._

I was so tired, that I had forgotten everything in my sleep. For one night, I had forgotten my worries, problems, and had been happy. Now it was coming back.

When were the stupid children of the moon just going to leave? This is ridiculous. Why should Seth and I hide? We should just leave. We were con-ing the nice man, Mr. Roberts, and the guilt was catching up to me.

"Hey," Seth murmured sleepily. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me closer to his body. My back was pressed firmly against his chest.

I messaged my temples, I couldn't enjoy this cruise, or anything with all of these problems running around in my head.

"Seth this feels wrong," I said softly, turning so that we were nose to nose. "We're con-ing Mr. Roberts. This feels so, so wrong."

"Becks, they offered it to us. I know, it bothers me too. I'd rather con this man than see you hurt. Do you realize how much I love you? I can't... I can't see you hurt. It would _kill _me. Let's just finish this cruise. We'll pay them back." Seth told me. And with that he kissed me softly.

I guess it was impossible for him to have morning breath. But me, on the other hand... I quickly pulled away. I put on the best cheery smile I could and said, "Let's see what we can do on this ship." After saying this, I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Oh lord, Seth probably thinks I have such bad morning breath. I hastily put toothpaste on my given tooth brush and started brushing furiously. _He kissed me and my morning breath. Augggghhhh!_

Five minutes later, after I had freshened up, I walked out of the bathroom. Seth had propped up his pillow and was watching Sponge Bob on the TV. "Hey," he said, lowering the volume. "Why did you run off to the bathroom? Did I do something wrong...?" Seth sounded so worried, I laughed.

"Of course not! I just felt icky, and I hadn't brushed my teeth." I said, joining him on the bed. He opened his arms so I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin lightly on the top of me. I sighed happily.

We sat like that for who knows how long, just watching SpongeBob and his happy-go-lucky life.

* * *

"Hey I'm going to shower," Seth said, nudging me awake. Guess I fell asleep. How? I have no idea.

I got of Seth and gasped in horror. "I'm turning into Jacob!" Seth threw me a curious glance as he got out of the comfortable bed. "I'm sleeping all the time! No, no, no! I refuse to be like that lazy cow. Seth, go shower quickly. We're actually going to do something." I checked the clock. "It's 3. Perfect time for swimming."

Seth smiled wrly at me, "If we're swimming should I really go shower?"

I nodded, "You're stinky. Go, go, go!" I said shooing him into the bathroom. He grinned and I started looking through our given clothes for swimming trunks and a swim suit for myself. Mr. Roberts had given me a choice of 3 bikinis.

One was an ombre orange and blue, the bikini top was a halter. The second was a plain and turquoise colored. The last was black and simple. I decided to wear the black one. I didn't really wanna stand out. Then I looked for a simple cover up. I pulled on a pair of white loose cotton short shorts.

After I finished dressing, I looked at myself in the long mirror on the back of the bathroom door. I had really trimmed down. The extra fat I had on my hips wasn't as dominant but had more of a sexy look instead of a fatty look. And my boobs...well there really wasn't anything I could do about that so I shrugged it off. I pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and looked for flip flops and a small beach bag where we could leave our room key in.

"Aha!" I cried triumphantly, holding a pair of flip flops and a light blue beach bag up in the air. When I heard the bathroom door open I turned around to notice a shirtless Seth with wet hair pointing in every which direction.

My hormones were going crazy. There was nothing more I wanted then to go and run my hands up and down his abs and chest panes. "Uhm..." I said incoherently.

"The way you look should be illegal." Seth moaned, closing his eyes.

I smiled to myself, pleased. It was nice knowing that Seth was affected by my appearance just as much as I was affected by him. His lips twitched upwards. "Why do you suddenly look really happy?" He asked, slowly coming toward me, a light smirk playing on his lips.

"No reason!" I said quickly, nervous at the hungry look in his eyes, "Time to go to the pool," I called behind me bolting to the door. Just as I was turning the door to bolt out of the room, Seth came up behind me and shut the door.

I turned around slowly, and noticed how suddenly close we were. And how very naked we both were.  
"Hello," I squeaked. My cheeks were starting to burn. He backed me up into the wall, the hungry look still in his eyes. No, not the 'lets go get 20 pancakes!' but the other kind. The kind that made me get butterflies and go red.

"You're beautiful," he said breathily. "Can I kiss you?"

The heat was still rising steadily to my cheeks. I could imagine how I looked, all red and flushed. And I wanted to say yes, to feel Seth's hands on my waist and tangle my own fingers into his wet hair. But I was afraid. I didn't want it to lead to more, I wasn't ready. I know Seth would never leave me or anything, but I just...wasn't ready incase it led to that. And I wouldn't be able to stop myself if it did, and then I'd end up seriously regretting it.

"N-not now," I stuttered, wrenched the door open and ran out the hallway.

After running away from the room, I found myself to the pool. I collapsed on a pool chair, wondering why I had done that. It couldn't be PMS, I stopped getting my period a while ago.

Thinking back, it was kind of dramatic. Why did I run like that? I should have just pecked him, maybe and then walked with him to the pool. Then he'd be here with me, and we'd be playing some silly game, or doing weird couple-y things.

Instead, some creeper of a guy was staring at me across the pool. I had a strong urge to put on a t-shirt or something but I didn't have one, since I left everything in the room on my crazy scramble out of the room.

Where was Seth anyway? Maybe I should-

"Hi," a deep voice said interrupting my train of thought. My heart plummeted, realizing it wasn't Seth's voice. I looked up and squinted against the brightness.

"Hello?" I asked. What did he want?

"Hey," he said sheepishly. "I saw you get pulled out of the ocean yesterday. Are you okay?" he asked sitting down on my pool chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fantabulous, really. Couldn't be better." I rambled, scanning the area for my imprint.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked, looking around as well.

"Uhm, no one. So-"

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, cutting me off _once again_.

"Rebecca," I answered automatically. "What about you?"

"Cameron, but everyone just calls me Cam," he said, grinning.

I laughed a little, "Dude you have a _girls name," _

He scowled playfully, "I know, and it sucks. I guess my mom just really wanted a girl," he said sighing dramatically. "Wanna race?"

I grinned, suddenly forgetting all about my woes with Seth, and shed my shorts. "You're on." I smirked to myself, there was no way he'd even get close to beating me. I was a freaking _beast,_ pun intended.

He grinned and jumped in to the semi filled pool and I waded in too, shivering at how cold the water was. I waded to the far end of the pool where Cam was already waiting.

"You ready?" he asked, smirking. I could feel the arrogance radiating off him. I nodded mutely at him though and got ready to be my slowest. My slowest was still probably faster than his fastest. "Ready, set...GO!" he screamed and started to swim.

I pushed myself off the pool wall and just started swimming under the water. I relished the cool feel of the water on my limbs and the smooth bottom of the floor. I saw the other wall, way to quickly and rose up to the surface. As I rose, Cam just touched the wall. I smiled, impressed. Not bad, he kept up pretty well.

"How-" he gasped, "did you do-" He gasped again, "do that? And hold your breath for that long?" He asked, incredulously.

I shrugged and grinned. "Good lungs?" I said laughing.

"Dude, that was like 250 meters. Only Navy Seals and shit can do that." He said, sounding amazed.

I shrugged. _If only you know what I could really do..._

I let my eyes drift to the entrance of the pool. My eyes locked in with Seth.

Seth glanced at the blond boy next to me, and then me, and walked away, rigidly.

_Crap._

* * *

**Last chapter I got six beautiful reviews! **

**Quick replies!**

** Goofy4ever: I updated! Hope you like this and stay smiling :) I love goofy people.**

** all-smiles1234: :D Yay, I wrote again. Sorry I'm not really writing consistently. :( I tried making this chapter extra long just to make up for it.**

** TeamComrade11: Yay! I'm glad your liking it!**

** HallieWxxx: I kept going! :D**

** Haileeofhermes0330: I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Your review made me smile. Next chapter I'll have something on Thalia for you :) Yay thank you so much for reading and saying please LOL.**

** Guest: Thanks for the review- you made me get some motivation and finish the chapter :) Appreciate you reading!**

_**And again if you want me to read and review your story just lemme know. I literally have no life what so ever :)**_

_**Your reviews give me much motivation. :) Thank you very much for reading. **_

_**Less than three,**_

_**Alice**_


End file.
